Give Me Back My Hat!
by Pichachu
Summary: Ken steals Omi's hat and Omi wants it back. Based on a true story. My attempt at a humor story.


Hey all you peoples! I need to finish other stories and sadly also some school work. I wanted to get this idea out of my head right now so it doesn't block my creative flow when I'm writing other stories. Anyways, this is based off a true story. This means that I'm writing about one of my experiences, but I assign characters to it, but I change things. This one happened to me when I was at school and one of my friends stole my baseball hat. I was not very happy about that, but after looking back on it, I thought it would make just the funniest story.  
  
Special thanks to Mirkana Falcon. You know, if you didn't steal my hat, I never would have gotten the idea of writing this. I decided to Ken instead since you said that you didn't want to be Yohji. I altered it slightly so it had a bit more humor, but I don't know if it worked. And thanks to my friend Elaine for giving me the idea to turn my experience into a story. I hope you like it! Anata wa ichiban sukina tomodatchi da yo!  
  
All normal disclaimers apply  
  
Give Me Back My Hat!!  
  
It was a slow day. Aya decided that they didn't need to open shop that day, most likely because of his own personal reasons (for the people who are clueless, like me sometimes, he's visiting his sister).  
  
It was supposed to be a nice relaxing day. It was a day where everyone was supposed to do catch up on sleep or work or just enjoy himself. But for Ken, he couldn't take the slowness. He got to sleep in today, he admitted he liked that, but there was something that was making him restless. Normally, he didn't like the swarms of girls, but still, it was too quiet for his liking.  
  
As for Omi, he took advantage of this day to work on his computer. He didn't exactly feel like being cooped in his room all day, so he used his lap top and worked in the living room that the four boys shared. He worked there peacefully, chatting with friends online, and designing a webpage just for the heck of it.  
  
He closed his laptop and sat back and relaxed for a bit, his eyes needing a bit of a break. He leaned back in the reclining chair that he was working in.  
  
Ken peered around the corner, watching his unsuspecting prey recline back in his chair. He just got an idea of how to make the day a whole lot more fun for him.  
  
When he was sure that Omi didn't see him, he sneaked up behind him quietly, and then he snatched Omi's baseball cap right off his head.  
  
Omi felt his cap being snatched away from him. "Hey!!" he yelled and flailed his arms above his as he tried to get the person who took his hat. He felt kind of naked without his hat since he had been wearing it for so long.  
  
Omi instantly sat up and saw Ken escaping up the stairs, wearing his hat.  
  
"COME BACK HERE, YOU!!" Omi yelled after him as he stood up and ran up the stairs.  
  
Ken was at the top of the stairs, taunting him, since he knew that he could outrun the blond any time any place. Ken laughed evilly.  
  
"Give me back my hat!" Omi yelled angrily. He couldn't help, but laugh a little, knowing Ken was just trying to be cute.  
  
Ken now was across the table from Omi. Whenever Omi tried to get him on the other side of the table by going around it, Ken would just go the same direction that he did, and Omi wouldn't be any closer than he was before. Finally Omi got fed up with it, and jumped onto the table and walked across it. Ken saw it coming and took off, but Omi had gained some ground on him.  
  
Now Omi was able to reach Ken. He caught back of Ken's orange sweatshirt (you know the one that is always tied around his waist) as Ken was running for bathroom, and he was just about to shut the door when Omi got dragged into the bathroom too, since he had a death grip on the sweat shirt.  
  
"Give me back my hat!!" Omi cried again. He was stuck in the doorframe. Ken was trying to shut the door on Omi, but Omi was resisting. Being such a small person, Omi managed to slip through the door.  
  
The door closed behind him with slam. He then grabbed his hat, but Ken had a death grip on it. They struggled against each other, Ken with a look of evil glee, and Omi with frustration. Omi was not making any progress of getting his hat back.  
  
"I want my hat back!!" Omi told him.  
  
"No." Ken started. "It's my hat now!"  
  
"No it isn't!" Omi looked around the bathroom, needing some help. He found his rubber duck by the bathtub (I had to think of something as a replacement for my stuffed toys, Elaine and Amy! You know how I wanted those toys to hit people with that squeaked). He grabbed his rubber duck and started hitting Ken with it, making a cute squeak sound whenever it hit him.  
  
"Give *squeak* me *squeak* my *squeak* hat *squeak* back!!" Omi yelled, as he banged his duck on Ken's head.  
  
"Ouch!! Stop hitting me!!" Ken cried.  
  
"Not until you give me back my hat!" Omi replied.  
  
"AAHHH!! Help he's molesting me!" Ken yelled to the door hoping for help.  
  
"I am not! Give me back my hat!!" Omi told him.  
  
Yohji, who happened to just wake up, walked by the bathroom. All he heard coming from the bathroom were loud bangs and many squeaks. Then he heard Ken yell, "AAHH!! He's molesting me!"  
  
He looked at the door again, and then walked away. "I don't even want to know," he said, just too groggy to even care.  
  
Ken gave up trying to fight Omi inside the small bathroom. He opened the door and took off, dragging Omi with him.  
  
Omi hung on to the hat with all that he had in him. Ken ran into the front room. He tried to escape Omi by running around in a circle, but Omi just turned with him.  
  
Omi took advantage of this and rooted himself to the spot, knowing that if he pulled back, it would actually make it easier for Ken to pull (my brother gave me some physics lesson about this, but what he told me sounds pretty correct).  
  
Ken was starting to get frustrated. Omi had started to once again whack him with his rubber duck and the squeaking was driving him crazy. Omi had a death grip that would hold even if a stick of dynamite exploded on his hand.  
  
After long thrashing, Omi finally broke through Ken's grasp and his hat, and he put it back on his head. "Thank you very much!" Omi said, as he threw his rubber duck at Ken. "Don't ever do that again."  
  
Omi put his rubber duck back in the bathroom and calmly walked back down the stairs, and sat back down at his computer.  
  
Just as he started to type, Ken grabbed his hat and took off again.  
  
Omi got off his chair and quickly ran after him. They ended up back in the bathroom wrestling over the hat again. Omi again started to hit Ken again with the rubber duck.  
  
Yohji once was staring at the bathroom door. Loud banging sounds and many more squeaks were coming from there again. Every once in a while Ken would yell out a "help me" or "I'm being raped!" and then quickly following those would be a "Give me back my hat!"  
  
All at once, the sounds stopped and then Omi came out of the bathroom with what was left of his hat in his hands. He looked slightly disheveled, but completely calm and smiling a bit.  
  
Then Ken came out, looking more disheveled than Omi, with a few bruises showing on his skin. He was rubbing his head and strangling what looked like what was supposed to be a rubber duck. Ken turned to a wide eyed Yohji, and said to him, "Don't ever take Omi's hat. You'll regret it."  
  
Yohji's eyes just followed Ken as he walked away. He muttered under his breath, "I don't even want to know."  
  
End  
  
Okay, I thought it was funny at the time, but I guess humor might be in the eye of the beholder. A lot of people thought it was funny who saw it. I don't know. Maybe it's one of those things where you have to be there to understand. I did change it a bit, because I didn't want to have it exactly the same. Some parts I couldn't use because it happened at school, and it wouldn't work how I depicted it. So, I guess the only thing I have to say is review, and I appreciate your time that you took to read this even if you don't review. Bye!  
  
Pichachu 


End file.
